Stephen Lloyd
Category:Characters | aliases = Steven Lloyd | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = [[#Family|See Family]] | status = | born = October 30th, 1995 | died = | 1st appearance = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) | final appearance = | actor = }} Stephen Lloyd is a fictional child and a minor character featured in the Halloween film series. He made a single appearance in the 1995 sequel, Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. The stunt-baby who played Stephen Lloyd is unknown. Biography Stephen Lloyd was born on October 30th, 1995. His mother was Jamie Lloyd. The identity of the child's father is unclear, but there is reason to believe that it may have actually been his own uncle - renowned Haddonfield slasher, Michael Myers. Doctor Terence Wynn, head of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium had been conducting experiments with genetic research, in addition to being the leader of a cult called the Cult of Thorn. He had already liberated Michael Myers from prison and kept him under his control. Hoping to perpetuate the power of Michael's evil through his progeny, he arranged for Jamie Lloyd to be kidnapped and brought to the basement of Smith's Grove where she was impregnated and held for an indeterminate period of time. On the night that Jamie gave birth, the cultists marked the child with the blood sigil of Thorn. A sympathetic nurse rescued Jamie and tried to help her and the baby escape from the hospital. The plan suceeded but for the fact that Myers caught up with the nurse and killed her. Jamie managed to get the baby to an empty bus depot nearby. Desperate for help, she tried calling the Barry Simms radio show. Simms had already been making a guest appearance in Haddonfield to celebrate a Halloween event. Although Jamie's telephone call was broadcast live, Simms treated it as just another prank call. One listener however, Tommy Doyle - a man who had personally experienced the terror of Michael Myers when he was a child, recognized the terror in the caller's voice and knew that this was a genuine emergency. Jamie hid Stephen inside of a cabinet in the depot, hoping to keep him away from Michael Myers. Myers arrived and Jamie fled, but he caught up with her at a nearby farm and killed her by impaling her on some farm equipment. The baby however, was safe. Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Tommy figured out that Jamie was calling from the bus depot and went there to help her. Jamie was nowhere to be found, but he discovered the baby and took it to safety. After failing to get medical attention for the baby at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Tommy took the baby home with him, and named him. Knowing that Michael would return to kill his last remaining family member, Tommy vowed to protect the newborn boy. Tommy managed to bring Kara Strode and her son Danny over to his house before leaving them with Steven to look for Michael. That night, Kara was horrified to see Danny walking across the street to the Myers house, where she had just seen Michael killing her friend Beth . Running across the street to protect her son, Kara left Steven unattended. Upon Tommy returning to the house with Doctor Sam Loomis in tow, he found the baby missing from his basket. Minutes later, Kara and Danny returned with Michael in pursuit. Wynn and his followers broke into the house and kidnapped Steven, Kara, and Danny, knocking out Tommy and Doctor Loomis. Steven, Kara, and Danny were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where Danny and Steven were kept next to an operating room filled with paraphernalia related to the genetic engineering attempts. Tommy and Kara evaded Michael and found Danny and Steven, before witnessing a deeply frustrated Michael killing several of Dr. Wynn's staff in the operating room during a genetic procedure. Michael began to come after the baby again, causing Tommy, Danny, and Kara to desperately protect themselves and Steven. When Michael had finally been incapacitated, the group drove away in Tommy's Jeep. Halloween Movie Wiki; Stephen Lloyd; Biography Notes & Trivia * * The spelling of Stephen's first name is unclear. It may also be spelled Steven Lloyd (which redirects to this page). * Stephen Lloyd's family lineage is cause for much speculation depending upon how one chooses to view the films and which versions of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers they are watching. The producer's cut of the film unequivocally establishes that Michael Myers is the father of Stephen Lloyd, having been commanded by Doctor Wynn to impregnate Jamie. The theatrical release of the movie however, only hints at this with a quick edit scene showing Jamie crying, "Please don't hurt me, Michael". as she is being wheeled down into the labyrinth beneath Smith's Grove. As such, Michael is both Stephen's father and great-uncle. * Stephen Lloyd's family connection as it relates to other films is also a bit complex. The 1998 sequel, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later is considered a direct sequel to Halloween and Halloween II while ignoring the 4th-6th installments. In Halloween H20, Laurie Strode is shown to have mothered only a single child, John Tate. If all of the films were considered part of the same continuity, Stephen would have been Laurie Strode's grandson and John Tate's nephew. * The identity of Stephen Lloyd's maternal grandfather is unknown, though some fans have speculated that it might have been Jimmy from Halloween II, who had taken an interest in Laurie Strode. Family * Jamie Lloyd (Mother) * Michael Myers (Great-uncle; possible father) * Laurie Strode (Grandmother) * Judith Myers (Great-aunt, deceased) * Richard Carruthers (Adoptive grandfather) * Darlene Carruthers (Adoptive grandmother) * Rachel Carruthers (Adoptive aunt) * John Tate (Brother, apocryphal) * Donald Myers (Great grandfather) See also External Links * Stephen Lloyd at the Halloween Wiki References ---- Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Characters Category:1995/Character births Category:Characters with biographies